


Some Stones

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack can read minds.  Guess what he finds out?  A terrible, horrible telepathy story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Stones

Four days in, and still not telling anyone. Definitely not. It might be a complete violation of every protocol, but Jack had plans for his retirement, dammit, and they didn't involve spending any serious time at Area 51. Not to mention that if anybody found out about this new little talent of his, he'd _never_ be allowed retire.

Nope. Keepin' this to himself. But he followed a self-imposed quarantine, staying on base, watching out for signs that he might be spreading any kind of contagion. But apparently not, unless everybody else felt the same way he did about it and they were keeping their mouths shut, too.

He felt a little guilty about not telling his team. But what they didn't know, they couldn't spill. So now, he was sitting in a briefing, idly listening to their innocuous passing thoughts. All of them agreed that there was hardly any point to the briefing. Well, everybody but Carter. Sometimes Carter got a little carried away with the technical stuff. But the General had to hear it, and the rest of SG-1 was gamely supporting their commanding officer.

Jack took a moment to wonder why exactly Carter did this sometimes, with the techno-babble and the white board. He let himself peek a little into her brain. Mostly, she was thinking about her lecture, but he could feel her motivations underneath. She was sure that Jack was following along fine. She believed deep down that he was more than a knowledgeable layman, forgetting that he took mostly mechanical and aeronautical engineering courses, not theoretical physics, and almost thirty years ago. Huh. Possibly the first time _ever_ that somebody thought he was _smarter_ than he actually was. Wow. Cool.

Carter thought Daniel was a brilliant scientist, and even if he didn't follow everything, his intellectual capacity was such that he would digest a lot of it and possibly come back to her with new ideas. And her respect for Teal'c's knowledge of alien technology was nearly infinite, though Jack could have told her that Teal'c was the kind of guy who knew how to buy an alien light bulb from the alien light bulb store, and plug it into the naquidah reactor without frying his own brain, but that was about as deep as his technical abilities ran. He'd been First Prime, not a rocket scientist, fer cryin' out loud.

Jack slumped a little more in his chair and resisted the urge to fidget. Who _was_ that, anyway? Somebody in the room was fantastically horny, and they needed to get over it, because Jack did not relish the idea of walking out of this particular briefing sporting some sort of giant boner, and that's where this was heading, if he didn't get some relief soon.

At least he knew it wasn't Carter. He'd just been inside her head, and while she was pretty psyched about this new doodad, she wasn't having masturbatory fantasies about it. Thank every goa'uld god that ever existed.

He eyed Teal'c, who was sitting next to him, on Carter's end of the table. He had his chair turned, so Jack could only see part of his profile. Teal'c was listening attentively, but the part of his brain that was not trying to follow Carter's technical explanations was thinking about her hair. Soft, yellow floss, winding through his fingers as she took him between her lips, down her throat, over and over.

 _Whoa!_ Jack shut that thought down before he could find out if it was fantasy or reality. There were some things he didn't want to know. He hoped he wasn't blushing. Teal'c and Carter, huh? Well, it had a certain logic to it, he supposed. He hoped they never broke up. It would be a pain in the ass.

But sexy Carter thoughts aside, Jack didn't think Teal'c was his guy. Teal'c was mostly trying to follow Carter's talk. The memory – or fantasy – or whatever – was definitely just one of those things that can run around in the back of your head without any conscious intent. Jack was pretty sure that the person tormenting him was having a mental wallow in lust.

Could it possibly be Hammond? Daniel was scribbling down notes, but the General was just listening with every appearance of undivided attention. Jack reached out and gently touched. Nope. Not Hammond. He was thinking about the four other meetings he had with SG teams this afternoon. It was a busy week with a half-dozen outgoing missions. SG-9, SG-11, SG-3 and SG-15 were all going out in the next twenty-four hours. Hammond was actually mentally kicking himself for scheduling this technology brief any time this week. It was important, but not urgent. Hammond mentally sighed, and wondered if tonight he could get Mrs. Hammond to...

Wow. The General was a lucky, lucky man, Jack thought to himself.

But Daniel was clearly the culprit in the sex thoughts department. What on Earth could the man be thinking about? He was taking _notes_ on Carter's lecture, actually trying to follow the rapidly growing string of numbers and complicated mathematics on the whiteboard, marking up his printout of her PowerPoint slides.

Jack had to know. He focused on Daniel and...

Daniel was imagining sucking Jack's fingers.

Jack drew his own prying telepathy back and blinked stupidly.

That couldn't be right. He tried again.

Daniel was imagining how Jack's fingers would taste in different situations, under different circumstances. Clean and moist with a slight flavor of soap, if Daniel grabbed Jack's wrist in the shower and drank the water from Jack's hand. Metallic and bitter if Daniel caught him after a firefight, as they lay panting side by side in the scrub, the last enemy Jaffa neutralized. Sticky and sweet because Jack had just been eating the last slice of pie from the pan without using a fork. Or salty-sour from the taste of Jack's own cum... He particularly longed to lick it from Jack's fingers, sucking them the way he ached to suck Jack's cock, if only Jack would let him.

Looking up from the notes he was taking on Sam's lecture (though how he was managing to take coherent notes while having sex fantasies was beyond Jack's ability to comprehend, even from inside Daniel's head – must be a genius thing) Daniel caught him gawping in shock. He got the worried forehead crease and, shifting his eyes around to see if anybody else was watching him, mouthed, _What?!_. Jack gave a slight shake of his head and looked down at the doodles on his own notebook page. Jack mentally pulled away from Daniel's running fantasy, that was quickly morphing towards Daniel on his hand and knees, struggling to suck Jack's fingers as Jack pounded into him from behind...

Carter was finished. The General was thanking her for her time and effort. Teal'c was getting up. Daniel was shuffling his notes, and also preparing to leave.

"Colonel," Hammond was saying, "I could use your input at SG-3's brief this afternoon."

"Yes, sir," Jack said absently, rising from the table as well and self-consciously shoving his hands into his pockets. "Walter mentioned it this morning. I was already planning on it."

"Good. I'll see you then," Hammond said briskly, turning on his heel and retreating to his office, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Jack just stood there stupidly, hoping that his BDUs hid his massive hard-on.

* * *

After that, Jack realized that whenever Daniel was around him, he started getting that same vibe of overwhelming desire. He'd find Daniel in his office on a slow boil, and it was completely impossible to shower with him anymore. Jack wasn't sure that he wouldn’t get hard in sympathetic reaction.

He tried to stop himself from prying. But after that briefing, he had wanted, _needed_ to know. So he let himself find out. Daniel was thinking about Jack. Everytime.

On morning over breakfast, as Daniel was imagining feeding Jack oatmeal with maple syrup with his bare fingers, Jack shoved his bowl of hot cereal aside and leaned back, eyeing Daniel appraisingly.

"So, Daniel, got any plans for the weekend?"

Daniel looked up from the report he was reading while eating his omelet and grits.

"Nope?" he said, sounding surprised.

"Cause I know this pretty little nurse that the doc says is totally hot for you," Jack suggested.

He didn't even have to try to feel Daniel's thoughts. He was horrified.

"Jack, I don't need you to set up dates for me. Janet keeps me fully informed about her nurses." And the one that sprang to Daniel's mind was that really tall, hunky guy, with the wavy, dark hair and blue blue eyes and beautiful mouth – Jack yanked himself out of that little corner of Daniel's brain and tried not to let his shock show on his face.

"My love life is really none of your business," Daniel was continuing.

"Excuse me for being concerned. When was the last time you got any action, anyway?"

Oh. Wrong thing to say, O'Neill. It brought up a string of unhappy images in Daniel's mind. His memory flashed through half a dozen faces, mostly Sha'ure-alikes, though one woman looked disturbingly like Sam. The bitter disappointment turned into fierce anger. Daniel assumed Jack knew and understood about his dating, and now he was insulted that Jack would say something so crass.

"I'm insulted that you would say something that crass," Daniel said, turning all prudish school marm. He gathered up his tray and report and left the table.

Well, that had not gone well.

* * *

Jack could feel Daniel's lust in his dreams. Which he was pretty sure was a bad sign about his new ability, as until now the only thoughts he heard without trying were those of people very proximate to him – a few chairs away at the briefing table, or people with whom he was in physical contact. Daniel was all the way across town, sitting in his apartment, resisting the urge to masturbate because he knew that if he did the only person he would think about was Jack, and that was wrong. Impossible.

Breaking his heart.

Jack grabbed his keys and headed for the truck.

When Daniel started thinking it was time to take drastic measures, Jack flipped open his cell.

"Jackson."

"I'm on my way over. _Do not_ get in the shower," Jack growled.

He hung up and felt Daniel rush to strip off and step into the frigid stream of water before Jack could get there.

When he arrived, Daniel answered the door bundled in a pair of jeans and that thick, ratty sweater that he wore on really cold Saturday mornings. Jack had seen it a few times at his place when he was in charge of Daniel's many and sundry convalescences. His hair was damp.

"I told you not to," Jack complained pushing past Daniel into the living room.

"Hello, Jack," Daniel called, sounding both bemused and amused.

"I was out by the time you got here! I needed a shower. I stank. How did you know, anyway?"

Jack turned to face him and took a deep breath.

"Remember PX7-599?" Jack asked.

Daniel frowned and passed Jack to go through to the kitchen and pour himself more coffee.

"That was just a couple of weeks ago. The planet with those weird pod plants and the deserted villages."

"Yeah. Well. Right after we came back from there, I've had…"

Daniel raised an eyebrow as he paused.

"Um… Well. I can… You know. Hear what everybody is thinking."

Daniel froze. Then slowly, he placed his cup back on the counter.

"Does Janet know?" he asked calmly, though Jack could feel Daniel's fear like his own – a thick, palpable weight in his stomach – a darkness around the edges of his vision.

"No, she doesn't know! And nobody else is going to find out either. I'm not hurting anyone, I'm not contagious, and I'm fine. No way I'm risking what could happen if the guys down at Area 51 – or hell, the CIA – got wind of this."

"Alright," Daniel said. "Your secret's safe with me. But now I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Daniel, it's not what you think," Jack protested.

"Jack, you are hurting someone. You're hurting me. Please get out of my apartment. And if you can stop listening to my thoughts, I'd appreciate it if you would respect my pri…"

Jack cut him off by reaching out and grabbing him by the wrist, kissing the palm of his hand, then drawing it to rest on his heart.

Daniel's fear eased a little. There was relief now. Mixed with regret.

"Jack," he breathed, "Some stones are really best left unturned."

"Well, I'm not one of them," Jack murmured in reply. He reeled Daniel in and kissed him, and tried to send him the telepathic message that all he had ever had to do was ask.


End file.
